One Shot,
by wongksfbd
Summary: As the title says, it's a oneshot about Blair and Serena, totally random but hopefully it's a good refresher! R&R :


**(A/N: I wasn't quite ready to continue To Find Our Destiny, so this is a one-shot, or probably more. It's totally unrelated, it's about Blair and Serena's friendship. Something's going to happen as I write this, sorry this is totally unplanned and impromptu so it might not quite make sense. And uh, the timeframe in my fanfic is when they are all still at Constance and St. Jude's, when Dan and Serena just started dating and Chuck and Blair have gotten together. The timeframe's really disorganized, sorry.. Apologies in advance. Song in the fanfic is One Shot by JLS, it's quite addictive. A really short story, bear with me. I just thought that maybe it would serve as a refresher, so thanks for reading this. Reviews and comments are very greatly appreciated. )**

**

* * *

  
**

Serena and Blair were sitting opposite each other, both texting away furiously.

_She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines_  
_She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams_  
_Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words_  
_Times running out, gotta do it now_  
_She's the one I cannot live without_

Blair's expression was calm and cool, with the occasional smile escaping from her lips, but Serena was beaming and her eyes were dancing. It was so obvious that Dan must be sending some lovey-dovey message as usual. Blair looked up momentarily, and caught a soft giggle.

"S, not again. It's so obvious, it's almost as bad as having Humphrey right here! Seriously!"

Serena looked at her best friend, scrutinising her expression.

"Aw, come on, B. It's not like my half-brother isn't sending you some weird message!" She laughed as Blair's phone vibrated violently again, shaking the entire table. The light on her screen flashed red, like how it did everytime Chuck's message or call came through.

"Should I turn away?" Serena teased, laughing away, unable to help herself.

_You only get one shot so make it count_  
_You might never get this moment again_  
_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round_  
_So tell me what it is that's stopping you now_  
_You never know unless you try_  
_You'll only regret sitting wondering why_  
_You only get one shot so watch this moment go by_  
_When love's on the line_

Blair glared at Serena, she was always teasing her about Chuck, just because he had a rather unpleasant history with messages and all, but this was getting more childish by the day! She looked down at her phone, Chuck was being so sweet, she could nearly hear his voice just whispering in her ear with his sexy tone, it was like reading his messages were equivalent to having him right by her side.

"Alright, alright, B, you don't have to ignore me like that do you! We've been here for really long, let's not waste our weekend away like this, plus, Dan's bringing me somewhere tonight, so, I only have (checks her phone), two hours to spare."

"Ah, Serena, I'm so sorry but Chuck's coming over in ten minutes! Do you need a lift home or anywhere?" She had a guilty look on her face, apologetic.

"It's alright, I'll catch a cab. See you tomorrow!"

_She is the definition of beautiful she knocks me off my feet_  
_I'mma tell her she's my everything, tell her that she's all I need, that I know she's the only reason my heart beats_

Serena walked down the streets, thinking about Dan. In comparison to Nate and Chuck, he was a considerably "lesser" catch, but somehow, there was something about him that was drawing her towards him, yet she couldn't quite define it.

_When love's on the line (I wish I had one more chance, I wish I had one more chance)_

**

* * *

(A/N: Hello and so sorry for this random piece, probably won't continue it unless I get reviews to, and please help with my other fanfic cause I'm really tapped. This is probably my shortest chapter ever, so sorry! Cheers and thanks for reading! XOXO, gghearts.)**


End file.
